The Morning After
by gwenstacey
Summary: The last thing Aoba remembers he was out drinking with Genma and Raidou, somehow that doesn't explain why he can't feel his feet.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the wonder twins (it will make sense later, I promise)

Aoba awoke feeling groggy, confused, and concerned. The last thing he remembered he was out drinking with Raidou and Genma. However, that didn't explain why he couldn't feel his feet, or why he had no idea where he was.

He glanced sideways to see that the room he was in was painted dark purple, and he was on beige colored, silk sheets. After a moment to steel his nerves, he took a deep breath and looked down. He was relieved to find that he still had feet; he could even wiggle his toes.

Now that he had ruled out the possibilities of dismemberment and paralysis it was time to puzzle over the numbness issue. Sitting up to take a closer inspection of his legs, Aoba realized that the wrappings around his calves were not his own, and they were done a bit tighter that normal. Could they be cutting off circulation?

'_Oh My God! I could still loose my feet!' _he thought in a panic.

At this he began frantically trying to rip the bindings from his legs. He was just managing to loosen the cotton on the first leg when a hand quickly clamped down over his, effectively halting his actions.

"Knock it off you idiot! Do you want to start the bleeding again? I swear, next time I'm just leaving you there, you moron!"

Aoba swallowed and turned his head in the direction of the voice, even though there was no reason to. He knew who that voice belonged to without having to look.

"Anko?" he asked, a bit afraid to move; the volatile kunoichi was obviously pissed at him.

"What?" she responded sharply as she stood from retightening his bandages and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um…" Aoba didn't know how to start his questions, so he just decided to rattle them off all at once, starting with the most pressing, "Why can't I feel my feet? How did I get here? Where are Gen and Rai? What happened last night?"

This last question suddenly started Aoba's imagination off. He began to panic at the thought that he had obviously been bleeding and was now in Anko's bed. What had she _done_ to him?

"First off, stop looking at me like I'm going to bite you," she started, smirking down at him. Aoba flinched, he hadn't realized he was being that obvious, "You can't feel your feet because I used a numbing jutsu on them. I imagine you would be in a good deal of pain if I hadn't so you should thank me. You got here because I dragged your sorry ass to my house after you drunkenly refused to go to the hospital and couldn't remember your own address. I imagine that Genma and Raidou are still passed out on top of each other in the middle of that park, which is where I found you last night as you were trying to pull a variety of senbon and shuriken out of your legs. It seems that you three tried to play a twisted game of dodge ball using weapons and you lost, big time. You're lucky I found you because the wonder twins were to far gone to even realize you were injured, let alone try and help you. Again, you should thank me."

"Um, thank you?" Aoba replied, a little lost at this retelling of the previous evening. Anko gave a long suffering sigh and looked down at his legs.

"So," she began again, "Now that you've sobered up some, are you finally willing to go to the hospital?"

"No, no," he replied quickly, "I think I'll be fine. I feel fine actually. Absolutely no need to go to the hospital." He flashed his most winning smile in an effort to convince her.

Anko rolled her eyes.

"Men are idiots," she gave him an appraising look, "And you're all such babies when you're injured."

He pouted a bit at this and she just turned to walk back towards the door where she had set a tray full of food and painkillers she must have been carrying when she first walked in to see him attacking his bindings.

"Eat up!" She crowed, dropping the tray onto his legs. "And you so owe me dinner for this, by the way." She smirked.

"Dango?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course!" She replied, happy that she didn't need to spell it out for him.

"So," Aoba began, as he picked up a piece of toast, "How did you happen to be in the same park as my sorry, drunken ass last night?" Anko laughed.

"Now there's a funny story," she started, sitting on the bed. Aoba smiled as he ate his toast and listened to her talk. This was, by far, not how he had anticipated this morning going. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it.

FIN

AN: This now has a companion peice called The Park about what Raidou and Genma do when they wake up the following morning. Personally I think that stories better than this one, but thats just my opinion.


End file.
